


Let's Talk

by JulyStorms



Series: Daybreak [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our daughter’s in love with a nerd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette is a gift for [Harblkun](http://harblkun.tumblr.com/) for her birthday, which is the 18th of May. Originally this idea was for Laurent's birthday, but it soon got out of hand and spawned into a bunch of loosely-connected modern-day vignettes based in the same universe: I’m calling the series “Daybreak."

Sully sits him down in the kitchen and shoves a mug at him. "We need to talk."

Virion looks at the mug before he looks at her, notes the chip on the handle and the writing on the side, faded from too many trips through the dishwasher over the years:  _#1 Dad_.

Sully's eyebrows are furrowed together in thought or anger (he's not really sure which), and he sighs, sips the tea she's offered him, and asks, "What is it, dear?"

"Our daughter's in love with a nerd," she says.

It is by a narrow margin that he avoids spitting the drink all over her. Instead, it ends up on the table, and Virion stands to get a dishtowel to mop it up. "What?" he manages to ask.

"I said," Sully begins, and continues very slowly, "our daughter…is in love…with a  _nerd_."

"Oh," he says. And then, "Wait."

His brain struggles to make sense of this. Kjelle has always been "one of the guys." Somewhere along the way she rejected the path of the girly-girl and had instead taken to sports and roughhousing and generally acting just like her mother.

"Does this have anything to do with the pink nail polish you found?" he asks, soaking up his spat-out tea with the towel.

"I'm sure of it."

Virion resists the urge to tease his wife about their courtship (there had been no pink nail polish, but other signs were present) and instead folds the dishtowel and sets it dry side down on the table before taking his seat again. "So… Kjelle has chosen to place her affections on…?"

"A  _nerd_."

"Nerd."

Virion isn't sure what Sully means by  _nerd_ , but he feels fairly safe in assuming that Inigo is not a contender in this case. (He's grateful for that. For some reason.) It can't possibly be Gerome, either, he decides. Kjelle has spent the last ten years of her life talking about knocking the smug look off of his face. (He's pretty sure that Gerome never looks smug so much as angry, unapproachable, and vaguely terrified, but Kjelle is determined to do better than him at everything, and has never said anything to indicate other types of feelings.

These thoughts leave Virion vaguely confused; whom, then, might his daughter be interested in?

"What sort of nerd?" He poses the question only because the chasm between nerd cultures can be about as wide as an ocean.

Sully gives him a flat look. "A nerdy nerd," she says.

"I mean, does this mysterious love interest spend time playing video games? Reading comic books? Or—"

Sully snorts. "Virion." She puts her hand on his arm and sighs. "He's a nerdy nerd. You know… Science and books."

That's when he understands. "Ah! Our little friend Laurent."

"Little? The kid is a reed, taller than me."

"I see. Well, I fail to see how this is  _bad_  news."

Sully's eyebrows lift in what can only be surprise. "I never said it was  _bad_. Heck, it's great! Our little girl, falling for a nerd. It's perfect!"

"Just like us," he agrees. "Except for one thing: I would not consider myself a nerd."

"Not yet." Sully fixes him with her best menacing expression, "But don't think I didn't notice that you saved over my file last week."

Virion lets out a nervous laugh. "My intention  _was_  to tell you all about it, Sully dear."

"I bet."

"I'll, ah…make it up to you, you have my honorable word."

"Mmm… I'm not sure if I can trust the word of a man who would save over my file in a game…"

"I'll make brownies for that PTA bake sale you've been dreading," he tries, smiling uncertainly. "You may even say that  _you_  made them."

"Huh. That might be…almost enough. I'd like to wipe that smirk off of Cherche's face after the last bake sale…"


End file.
